


【Reus/Schmelzer】情歌

by chingching27



Series: 各種cp拉郎配 [1]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我為你寫過一首最美的情歌<br/>卻沒有留住最愛的人</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Reus/Schmelzer】情歌

**Author's Note:**

> Marco Reus/Marcel Schmelzer
> 
> NC17注意  
> AU設定  
> 關聯作是《Dear主唱大人》

回憶是不限時間地點，隨時可以出現的時空隧道。Marcel坐在這場世界巡迴演唱會最終站的VIP席上，眼神看似專注實則放空的望著台上正準備要演唱壓軸曲的歌手。

他和歌手是合作多年的夥伴也是好友，歌手早告訴他，這首由他作詞作曲的歌，也是幫助歌手一出道就一炮而紅的情歌，會當作演唱會的最後一首曲子，也是最重要的一首。本來歌手想請Marcel上台和他合唱一段，但是Marcel卻拒絕了。

「這首歌，我想坐在位子上靜靜感受。」Marcel告訴歌手。

 

第一個音符下去的時候，Marcel恍惚的想起那一年、那些日子、那首歌....那個人。

 

 

有沒有那麼一個人，出現的時間短得像流星，卻影響你一生？

 

『Marcel。』少年從背後攬住Marcel的頸子，笑嘻嘻地貼上他的臉頰，『你在寫什麼？』

「寫歌啊！」Marcel咬著筆桿，手指像在鋼琴鍵盤上彈奏一樣敲了幾下桌子，又劃下幾個音符：「這次也許是我的最後一個機會了，本來我已經半放棄了，可是Marco，」Marcel回頭望著少年，眼裡的歡欣和喜悅毫不掩飾：「你給我好多靈感。」

名叫Marco的少年笑得更開心了：『真的嗎？為什麼？』

「為什麼啊....」Marcel歪著頭想：「也許因為你是第一個這麼愛我的人吧。」

 

Marcel這句話的尾音還未落，Marco已經靠上來吻了他。

 

他們做愛總是這麼突如其來卻又自然而然，Marco吻著他，兩人的唇都舍不得離開對方半秒，跌跌撞撞地離開了座椅摔上了床，彼此的衣物都被扯得七零八落。

Marco的吻在Marcel頰邊流連，手指貼上他白皙的肌膚，輕輕的撫觸劃過身體，留下比搔癢更強烈一點的觸感，最終探到他身後，嘗試著擴張穴口。他沒辦法花太多時間做前戲，高漲的慾望迫使他大致的潤滑過後，立即挺身進入Marcel的身體。

Marcel忍不住抬起上身更靠近Marco，兩人的軀體之間幾乎沒有空隙，體溫隨著這樣的摩擦而逐漸深高，情慾造成的意識混亂讓他們之間的語言只剩下斷續的喘息和呻吟。

用力咬住Marco的肩膀，一波波的衝擊使Marcel的眼中泛起生理性的淚光，汗濕的金發凌亂的散佈在臉旁，幾根髮絲甚至參和進Marco淺棕色的短髮中。Marco摟住Marcel的腰，微使力把他壓倒在床鋪上，最後幾個進出後，直接發洩在緊致的甬道中。

 

Marcel的高潮比Marco早了一些，還收縮著的腸道被另一個人的體液入侵的奇異感覺讓他忍不住又一個激靈。他深呼吸了一口，吐出的氣息掃過趴在他身上喘氣的Marco眼眸，Marco的睫毛輕輕顫抖了下，睜開眼望住Marcel，伸手用拇指劃過他的下眼皮。

『Marcel，我真喜歡你這時候的眼睛。』Marco輕聲說，直直望進Marcel氤氳在淚水中淺藍色的瞳孔：『像沉進水裡的藍寶石。』

「是嗎？」Marcel不以為意，「我不覺得有啥特別的。」

『我覺得很特別。』Marco堅持，他撐起身，吻落在Marcel的唇瓣：『跟你一樣，很珍貴。』

 

有沒有人告訴過你，越珍貴的東西，越容易失去？

 

『分手後還能當朋友的人，肯定沒有真的愛過。』Marco走的那天是這麼說的，Marcel點點頭。他甚至不敢送Marco出門，只是站在窗檯上，目送著他遠去的背影。

他的雙眼是沉進海裡的藍寶石，那麼多沉重而苦澀的淚水，讓原本應該有的美都一一破碎。

 

 

『這首歌是我出道時的主打歌，應該也是很多朋友認識我的第一首歌。我在這裡獻唱這首歌，替我一個重要的朋友送給他生命中最重要的人。』歌手溫柔的說著：『同時也謝謝今天來參與這種演唱會的每個人，謝謝你們。』

歌手清亮的嗓音穿過Marcel的耳膜，他靜靜闔上眼想，也許有些思念，就像受傷後留下來的疤，不再疼痛，卻也永不逝去。


End file.
